


Wutai - First Mission

by MissRogue113



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bullet wound, M/M, dick succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRogue113/pseuds/MissRogue113
Summary: Rufus has brought Tseng out on his first Wutai mission soon after Tseng has joined the Turks. It doesn’t exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Tseng/Rufus
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Tseng and Rufus hopped off the helicopter as it dropped down near the safehouse in Wutai. Their mission was pretty straight forward intel gathering, collecting the data that was gathered from sensors and cameras in locations near one of Wutai’s military bases. 

Tseng followed Rufus as he put in the PIN code and put his hand on the scanner and the door unlocked. The two walked in as Tseng switched on the lights. The smell of the house was surprisingly pleasant considering it gets maintained every couple of months or so. It was a small, one story house with Shinra armor lining the walls. It was a simple layout - to the left of the entrance was the living area. Straight ahead was the kitchen, and the bedroom and bathroom were to the right. Tseng quickly used the bathroom, then went to the living room and stocked up on ammo as Rufus took his turn. He looked out the window as he gathered himself. This was going to be his first mission outside of Midgar and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t anxious. Rufus had chosen him, only him, and he didn’t fully know why. He heard the faucet run and went to get the keys for the truck that was out front. Normally there would be a few SOLDIERs escorting the two, but this mission was so low risk, that Rufus waved them off. 

Rufus stepped out of the bathroom and went to the living room, checking to see if he needed anything.

“Ready when you are, sir,” Tseng said. Rufus nodded with a faint smile and followed Tseng out to the truck. Tseng opened up the passenger's side for Rufus to get in. A “Thank you,” unknowingly slipped out of the VP’s mouth as Tseng shut the door. He watched Tseng as he walked around to the drivers side and got into the truck. 

The thirty-minute drive was a somewhat comfortable silence. Tseng kept a firm grip on his poker-face but the second he glanced to Rufus, his heart started pounding again. Unfortunately, Rufus took notice of his change in breathing as they were minutes away from the site. 

“Nervous?” Rufus asked, a sly look on his face. 

Tseng cursed himself. “Just mentally preparing for possible hostile engagement, sir,” he said, a complete lie.

“Relax. This is routine,” he said, leaning back in the seat. 

Tseng didn’t reply, but he could feel Rufus’s eyes on him. They reached their destination in the wooded area and hopped out of the truck. Tseng lightly touched the side of his leg to double check his pistol was secure as he followed Rufus in the woods. They reached one of the camera setups that was drilled into a tree. Rufus detached the camera, opened up the memory card slot and to his shock, it was empty. 

“Shit,” he said. 

“Sir?” Tseng leaned over to look at the camera.

“They found it.” 

“What about the others, sir? How many are there?” 

“Seven,” Rufus said. “They stretch along the perimeter. Next one’s over there,” Tseng turned in the direction Rufus pointed. 

“I’ll go check it, sir,” Tseng said. He pulled out his pistol and jogged over to the area Rufus pointed out, searching for the camera. 

“There,” he whispered to himself. Tucking the gun away, he reached to detach the camera and open its card slot. Empty. He looked up, searching for the next one, but wondering if it was even worth it. 

Suddenly a gunshot ripped through the forest. Tseng immediately dropped the camera and ran in the direction Rufus was in with his gun in his hand. 

“SIR!” Tseng yelled as he saw Rufus on the ground. He kneeled down to Rufus, who was picking himself up, and had his gun pointed and ready to fire. 

A couple of more gunshots fired and Tseng ducked down with Rufus before returning fire in the direction. He tried to see where the shooters were, but he couldn’t find them. 

“Sir, you’re injured, I suggest we fall back,” he said quickly to Rufus, glancing at him. 

“Fuck it, let’s go. They’ve already taken what we came here for,” Rufus said holding the side of his abdomen. 

Tseng managed to get Rufus’s arm around him and the two quickly hurried out of the area. Tseng helped him into the passenger's side as Rufus groaned in pain. Doing a quick visual sweep with his gun up and ready, he was satisfied they weren’t in danger anymore. Well, they were, but hopefully whoever was on the lookout was making sure they were leaving and holding fire. 

Tseng drove quickly back to the safehouse, making sure he wasn’t being followed. He managed to cut down the thirty minute trip down by about ten minutes. They reached the safehouse and Tseng quickly went to the passenger’s side and helped Rufus out of the truck. Tugging off a glove with his teeth, he entered the PIN and placed his hand on the scanner. He stumbled in with Rufus and laid him down on the couch, taking off his coat and his jacket, revealing a bulletproof vest. Tseng saw the bullet that was embedded and ran to grab the first aid kit. When he returned, Rufus was unsuccessfully trying to get the vest off. 

“Hold on,” he said quietly as he inspected the area. The bullet was in there and pierced through his skin, but it wasn’t deep enough to cause major blood loss if removed. Tseng found a pair of pliers and managed to wiggle the bullet out causing Rufus to cry out. He then removed the vest revealing Rufus’s blood-soaked lavender shirt. He unbuttoned the shirt and pressed gauze down on the wound. Rufus held the gauze in place as Tseng took off Rufus’s tie and completely opened up Rufus’s shirt. 

Tseng took the alcohol bottle and poured some of it onto fresh gauze. He removed Rufus’s hand, taking off the bloody gauze. 

“This is gonna hurt,” he said, and quickly pressed the alcohol soaked gauze on the wound. Rufus threw his head back and groaned loudly at the intense sharp pain, gripping Tseng’s wrist. 

Rufus heavily breathed as he focused on managing the pain. Tseng took Rufus’s hand and placed it on the gauze as he turned to get more. 

When he took off the gauze, he noticed the bleeding had slowed down. 

_ Good,  _ Tseng thought. He pressed down another patch of fresh gauze on Rufus’s wound and let it sit there for a few moments as Rufus was finally able to gather himself. Tseng knew he was going to have to stitch up the wound but for right now, he was going to let Rufus rest. He placed some medical tape over the gauze and went to the sink to scrub his hands that were pretty well covered in blood. 

He grabbed some water and went back to the couch, propping Rufus up on pillows, giving him the glass. 

“Rest for a moment, sir. I’ll need to stitch up your wound,” Tseng said in a soft voice. Rufus watched him as he sat on the floor getting the needle ready to stitch him up. 

“I’m going to call base, sir. Inform them you’ve been injured,” Tseng said. 

“Wait,” Rufus looked at him, suddenly captivated by his perfect black hair. “Don’t. I’m not in the position to be putting up with my father’s shit right now if we go back empty handed. I need a bit of time.” 

“Understood, sir,” Tseng said. Without thinking, Rufus put a hand on Tseng’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to be so formal. We’re alone. Relax,” he said softly. Tseng wanted to reply, but couldn’t form a response so he just stared into Rufus's deep blue eyes. 

“I should… stitch up now,” he finally said. 

Rufus held one arm behind his head as he watched Tseng pull off the taped gauze. The bleeding had gone down significantly and the wound was fairly small in size. It would only require a few stitches at most.  _ Thank the gods,  _ Tseng thought. 

Rufus watched as Tseng completely focused on the stitching. It didn’t really hurt, just felt like needle pricks. 

“Didn’t know you knew how to stitch,” he said, resisting the urge to stroke Tseng’s hair.

“I know how to sew. Shouldn’t be too different,” he said. 

“You sew?” Rufus said, teasingly. 

“I know  _ how  _ to sew. There’s a difference,” he said. Rufus couldn’t help the smirk that came over him. Tseng finished up and cut the thread with the tiny scissors that were in the first aid kit. He washed off the freshly stitched wound with a bit of saline, dabbed it dry with a cloth and placed a large bandage over it. Rufus continued to study him as he cleaned up the mess. He was interested. Very interested. He watched as Tseng walked out to throw the trash away, admiring the way he walked with such grace and confidence, secretly wishing he would take off his tux. Not a lot of people had Rufus’s interest and even less had him mentally undressing them. He laid his head back on the pillow, resisting every urge to slide his hand down his pants, and closed his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir,” Rufus heard. “Sir, I have dinner for you.” Rufus opened his eyes to see Tseng kneeled down. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot up from his abdomen making him go right back down. “Careful, you don’t want to pop your stitches.” Tseng helped him sit up slowly and propped his feet up on the coffee table. 

“Any wine?” Rufus asked. 

“Half a bottle. It was all I could find,” he said, handing Rufus the glass. Tseng filled up the glass then handed him the tray with his meal then stood up. He was going to sit down on another chair when Rufus softly asked, “Sit with me. Please.” 

Tseng was taken aback, this was the first time he had ever heard the Vice President say ‘please’. 

“Of course,” he said, grabbing his tray from the coffee table sitting down with it. The two ate in silence, neither of them knowing how to start conversation and small talk felt too awkward. While Tseng felt slightly anxious, Rufus was actually calm and relaxed. 

With his wine glass empty, Rufus picked up the bottle that was setting between them. Noticing there was only enough for one more glass he asked Tseng, “You want any?” 

Tseng looked at him, “No, thank you.” 

Instead of pouring from the bottle into his glass, Rufus proceeded to drink straight from the bottle with Tseng staring at him. Tseng didn’t say anything and continued to eat. A small smile came across Rufus. Tseng had a good poker-face, but he’ll get him to break. 

Rufus finished his meal, put his tray on the table, and sat back with the almost empty bottle of wine in his hand. His wound throbbed and his mind wandered from Tseng to figuring out what he’s going to say to his father when he gets back empty handed. He could say nothing of interest was recorded, but then the President would want to see the footage for himself. He sighed heavily and drank the last of the wine from the bottle. 

“Fuck this,” Rufus said, thinking out loud. 

“Sir?” Tseng asked. 

“Sorry. Still figuring out what I’m going to say to my father,” he said. Thinking about it made him angry. The throbbing pain in his side made him angry. He desperately needed a distraction. Tseng finally finished his plate and took everything to the kitchen. 

Rufus decided to get up to use the bathroom and go to bed. It was already almost dark after all. He never went to bed this early but seeing as there wasn’t much to do, he might as well turn in early. 

Tseng went to the room once he was finished cleaning the kitchen to see Rufus in his underwear laying on the bed and immediately turned his back. 

“Excuse me, I can take the couch,” he said. 

“No-!” Rufus quickly said before he could walk away. Tseng turned to him, confused. “I mean. There’s room for both of us. I don’t mind.” 

Tseng didn’t know why, but he didn’t insist on taking the couch and walked back into the room. 

“Are you certain?” He asked. 

“Mmm,” 

Tseng softly nodded, then loosened up the tie around his neck and unbuttoned his coat. Rufus watched him as he slid off the coat and took off his tie. Shoes and socks slipped off, then he loosened up his white shirt, opening it up a bit revealing his bare chest. As Rufus imagined what it would feel like to run his hands against Tseng’s toned abdomen, Tseng stepped out to the bathroom to finish his night routine. Rufus wanted to get his hands around Tseng’s dick but he didn’t want to force it or scare him away with sexual advances. He didn’t even know if Tseng was into men. 

Rufus closed his eyes for a brief moment, then felt the bed move and opened them to see Tseng crawling in. 

“Have you ever had anyone?” Rufus asked. 

“A romantic partner? Once. Some years ago. A woman but it didn’t work out. I’m not into women. Not like that,” he didn’t know why he just came out to Rufus, but if he was being honest, he was about ninety percent sure Rufus wasn’t into women either. 

“Did you fuck her?” Rufus asked.

Tseng closed his eyes, knowing how this is going to go. Bad enough that the other newbie with his red hair and cocky attitude teased him, now the Vice President of Shinra would know and wouldn’t live it down. No point in lying, he’s going to know one way or another. Might as well get it over with.

“No. I didn’t,” he said, not being able to look at him. 

A grin came across Rufus’s face, “You’re a virgin.” 

“I haven’t exactly had a lot of time since then,” he said. 

“You have time right now,” Rufus said. Tseng looked at him. His blue eyes were piercing, locked on his and there was a slight grin on his face. Tseng quickly glanced at his lips and swallowed. “I can kiss you and we can take it from there. I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

A thought crossed Tseng’s mind to attempt to lead him on. He scooted closer to him and ran the tips of his fingers over Rufus’s abdomen, stopping at the bandaged bullet wound. That was a mistake, ‘cause now he’s actually aroused. _Fuck it,_ he thought, echoing Rufus’s earlier thoughts. His face came very close to Rufus’s, “I could pop these stitches,” he whispered. 

“I would love for you to,” Rufus replied. Tseng’s heart pounded as he looked down at Rufus’s lips and without a second thought he leaned his face in and pressed his lips against Rufus’s. 

Rufus’s hand was immediately on the back of Tseng’s head as he took control of the kiss. Tseng had made out before, but this was certainly something. Tseng broke the kiss and shifted to a more comfortable position for both of them and Rufus brought him in again. Rufus moved so smoothly, sliding his tongue in Tseng’s mouth. Tseng ran his hands over Rufus’s firm abdomen and down between his legs. Rufus caught his hand and moved his deep kissing to Tseng’s neck, being able to smell the faint cologne on his neck and feel his rapid pulse. Tseng moaned at the feeling of Rufus’s tongue gliding over his neck. 

“Lemmie give you a night to remember,” Rufus said against his neck as Tseng shuddered underneath him. 

“Rufus,” Tseng moaned. That lit a spark in Rufus’s eyes. 

“What did you call me?” 

Tseng breathed out heavily, slightly worried he’d made a mistake but he decided to repeat it, “Rufus.” 

Tseng’s voice was perfect and Rufus hearing his name coming out of Tseng’s mouth was perfect. Rufus devoured his neck as Tseng continued to moan. His shirt finally came off as Rufus laid him down on his back. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his side, he kissed his way down his chest, taking a moment to suck and lick Tseng’s nipples. Tseng moaned loudly as he felt Rufus’s hand over his hard cock inside his pants. He reached down to take them off but Rufus grabbed his hands, “I’ll get that,” he said. Tseng moved his arms out of the way as Rufus pulled down his pants and agonizingly teased him. His underwear was starting to get wet with precum. Rufus ran his hand over his hard cock and kissed it to the top, then slowly pulled down his underwear. Tseng was now completely naked and in a very vulnerable position. 

Rufus spread Tseng’s legs just a bit wider and kissed the inside of his thigh down between his legs. At this point, Tseng was starting to go insane. Rufus’s hand wrapped around Tseng’s cock and he threw his head back moaning the moment he felt Rufus’s mouth encase the tip of his penis. Rufus was so pleased with himself, he brought one of Tseng’s legs over his shoulder and Tseng gripped the blonde’s head doing everything he could to not shove his cock down Rufus’s throat. 

Rufus moved his head up and down, sucking his cock, massaging the underside. Then Tseng felt Rufus take the whole length of his cock in his mouth and down his throat. He stayed there for a moment, then pulled it out, covered in saliva and light mucus. The fact that he wasn’t choking or gagging clearly meant he had done this before. Rufus started pumping Tseng’s cock with his hands and quickened the pace. Tseng was a complete mess and at Rufus’s will. His head was swimming, he couldn’t think about anything else wanting to cum on Rufus face. 

Rufus’s ears perked up when he heard the Turk call out his name. “I’m gonna,” he breathed out, “I’m gonna cum.” 

Rufus continued and squeezed his dick just a little harder. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck me, Rufus, fuck me,” Tseng moaned uncontrollably. Tseng gripped the bedsheets as his whole body tensed up and he came in Rufus’s mouth. Rufus held all of Tseng’s cum in his mouth and made his way back up, kissing him. The two shared the cum filled kiss, slowly making out while Rufus softly stoked Tseng’s cock. 

Once all of it was swallowed, Rufus pulled Tseng on top of his chest. 

“What about you?” Tseng asked. 

“Best not to pop these stitches,” Rufus said, kissing Tseng’s forehead. “I promise you’ll get to have me.” 

Rufus sounded tired. Not just physically tired but genuinely tired. He ran his fingers through Tseng’s hair as he traced the edge of the bandage on Rufus’s abdomen. 

“Tseng,” Rufus said, almost whispering. “I chose you because I trust you. I’ve seen your reports. How you pay attention to detail. How confident and straightforward you are. I want you by my side. I don’t care if we’re fucking each other or not, I just want you here.” Tseng looked up to him as Rufus’s voice hitched, like he was about to cry. 

“Talk to me,” he whispered. 

Rufus pressed his face to Tseng’s forehead as his heart pounded, “I don’t know. How much longer. I can keep following my father’s orders. How much longer I can continue like this. I can’t sleep. I can’t…” Tseng looked at him to see a tear streaming down his face. He immediately sat up and kissed him softly, wiping away the tear. 

“Maybe you should be the one laying on me,” Tseng said as he laid on his back, bringing Rufus to his chest. Rufus settled on his chest, the sound of Tseng’s heartbeat bringing him comfort. 

“Rufus,” Tseng said quietly, stroking his hair. “You’re safe. I’m right here and I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any typos, I tend to finish these fics and yeet them on here at 3am lol.


End file.
